Secret Kisses And Nosy Friends
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Dating in secret is hard, especially when you don't realize how terrible you are at being subtle...or how nosy your friends are. Fluffy NozoEli Oneshot.


**A/N-I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my AMAZING beta and friend, CharmedMilliE-KarryMaster, who knows nothing about anime or Love Live, but agreed to do this anyway because she's an amazing friend.**

 **A/N #2 – Holy shit this is the longest one shot ever! But I think that proves how much I freakin LOVE this show and these characters! Nozomi is my spirit animal**

* * *

Nozomi looked out the window of the Student Council room, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked out at the afternoon sun shining down on the bright green trees blooming with flowers and fruit. A light breeze was blowing petals and leaves into the room, giving the room a sweet scent.

"Nozomi, can you close that window? The leaves are getting all over my papers." Eli said in a stern voice. She was trying to finish up the paperwork so she and Nozomi could head off to practice, but the petals falling on the desk were distracting her.

"But they're so pretty Elichi, don't you think so?" Nozomi asked her, giving her a smile. "Why don't you finish those after practice, so we can go enjoy the sunshine."

"We just joined the group Nozomi, we shouldn't set a bad example and neglect our Student Council responsibilities," Eli explained to her friend as another leaf flew down onto the desk and landed on her papers. With a huff, she stood up from the desk and walked over to the window. "I told you to close the window." Eli reached out to grab the window handle but stopped when she saw the view. The sun was hitting the trees perfectly and the petals seemed to glow and shine against the blue sky.

"It's beautiful huh," Nozomi whispered beside her, looking at her with soft eyes. "Almost as beautiful as a certain blonde I know."

A light blush appeared on Eli's cheeks and she looked down shyly. "Nozomi," She muttered awkwardly, to which Nozomi simply smiled, grabbed the quarter Russian girl's hand in hers and kissed her on the cheek. Despite having been dating a few weeks already, Eli still became very flustered and shy around her girlfriend when she showed her affection. "We're at school." She protested weakly.

"So? No one's gonna come in here," Nozomi smirked mischievously, slipping an arm around Eli's waist. The couple hadn't planned on keeping their relationship a secret, it started off with Eli just being shy about PDA, but over the few weeks it slowly evolved into an unintentional secret.

"We're right in front of a window," Eli added nervous looking around as if she expected someone to just be there looking at them.

"A window that's on the edge of the school where no one walks. Face it Eli, you aren't winning this battle," Nozomi giggled, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips before she could protest more. Eli stiffened at the contact, but quickly relaxed and placed a hand on Nozomi's cheek melting into the kiss and then putting her arms around Nozomi.

"Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan!" A calm voice broke through the quiet air of the room and Eli jumped away from Nozomi as if she had been burned. "Are you almost done? Umi wants to start practice." Nico opened the door and looked at her friends but grew confused when she saw Eli's bright red face. "Eli? Are you ok, why are you all red?"

"It's just warm in here." She responded curtly, crossing her arms firmly over her chest and looking towards the floor. Trying to hide her face.

"I would use the word spicy," Nozomi said slyly, to which Eli shot her a warning look.

"I'm going to get changed for practice," she said rapidly, walking quickly out of the room. "Nozomi and Nico clean up for me." She called behind her, leaving behind a chuckling Nozomi and very confused Nico.

 **xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

The overnight trip was in full swing, with everyone but Maki splashing in the water and having fun. Nozomi was whirling around filming everyone with her camera, and having fun teasing them in the process. Although she used Student Council as an excuse to film, Eli knew that she was doing it to have memories of their time together.

"And there's my Elichi looking quite sexy in her bikini," Nozomi narrated smoothly, getting a close up shot of Eli playing in the water with Kotori and Honoka.

"What?" Eli stopped splashing and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "Did you say something Nozomi?" She asked but didn't get to hear the answer since Kotori took her distraction as an opportunity to nail her in the face with her water gun.

Umi was standing nearby and raised an eyebrow at Nozomi, slightly confused about what she meant by 'Her Elichi'. Nozomi looked over at Umi and, realizing that the archer heard what she said, trained her camera on her.

"Nozomi-sempai!" Umi reacted immediately, trying to cover her body due to embarrassment. "Nozomi!" She protested again, and Nozomi smirked, knowing the distraction worked. The girl had forgotten the comment. Now all she had to do was edit it out of the video later so no one ever heard it.

A few hours later after dinner; the group bath; and the crazy pillow fight, that Nozomi may or may not have started, everyone was sleeping soundly in various crazy positions across the many beds on the floor. Nozomi and Eli ended up snuggling up to each other but weren't asleep just yet.

"I like seeing you like this Eli," the spiritual girl whispered. She was looking at her girlfriend as she spoke. Hoping no one overheard.

"What do you mean?" Eli's eyes scrunched together in confusion.

"Usually you're just like her," Nozomi whispered to her, referring to Maki. "You both are stubborn, have too much pride and need that push to admit what you really want. Today though you let that go, and just had fun. It was enjoyable seeing you play with everyone in the water and join the pillow fight."

"That you started," Eli added with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nozomi said with a look on her face that said she knew exactly but would not admit it.

"Well it's a good thing you gave me that push in the beginning of the year though or we wouldn't be together right now." Eli smiled softly, lacing her fingers through Nozomi's.

"If you call grabbing your face and kissing you randomly a push, then go right ahead," Nozomi chuckled lightly. Eli didn't protest, instead moving in to close the distant between them. They kissed for a while, until Eli received a knock on the head and let out a small grunt. The two third years broke apart, eyes wide. For a moment they were worried they had been caught and their secret blown, but Nozomi looked over Eli's shoulder and chuckled.

"What?" Eli turned her head around and saw that the hand that knocked her in the head belonged to Honoka, who was still fast asleep and apparently dreaming that she was fishing or something similar. "We really need to be more careful." Eli sighed upset at that fact. Almost wishing she had the confidence to tell everyone.

"Well it's hard to do when I'm such a handful, right?" Both girls chuckled and with one last kiss goodnight Eli turned around, allowing Nozomi to spoon her from behind, nuzzling her head in the girl's blonde hair before drifting off to sleep.

 **xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

Nozomi and Eli were cleaning up the Student Council room before their summer break, getting it ready for Honoka and her friends to take over. The work was almost done, but there were still a few loose papers that needed to be sorted before the girls went home for the night.

"Hey do you want to get parfaits on the way home?" Eli asked with a smile on her face. Both knowing their code.

"Mhm," Nozomi nodded and wrapped her arms around Eli. "It's the perfect day to share parfaits." Nozomi smirked and started kissing Eli's neck as she put some papers into a labeled folder.

"Nozomi," She said in a warning voice trying to push the other girl away. "We need to get this done, so stop distracting me."

"Is that all I am to you? A distraction?" She whispered in her ear playfully. "Come on Elichi, it's almost summertime, let loose a little bit." Eli sighed in defeat and turned around to face her girlfriend.

"You know I don't like fooling around at school," Eli said with a sigh, putting the folder down onto the table, already seeing her defeat coming.

"Well we'll just have to be quiet then won't we?" The ex-president sighed and Nozomi smirked, knowing she won. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and gave Eli a cute smile. "You can never resist me, huh?" She said simply, a smile on her face. Eli gave a light chuckle and connected their lips. Eli let out a light moan and closed the gap between their bodies.

"Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" A high-pitched voice yelled outside the door a few moments later. With lightening speed Nozomi shoved Eli into the open closet behind them and slammed the door closed right as Honoka barged into the room with Kotori and Umi behind her.

"NOZOMI!" Eli yelled from inside the closet, but the door made the sound slightly muffled making the three new comers blink. "Let me out!"

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Umi asked softly, looking around the room for the source of the noise. Nozomi smiled sweetly at the group and stepped slightly closer to the closet door, knowing Eli was on the other side with her ear against it. "It sounded like a voice." Nozomi knocked her elbow into the door, hearing a small 'umf' and a thud in response.

"I didn't hear anything. Elichi just left for the bathroom. We've been working hard to clean the room up for you girls." Kotori and Honoka smiled and looked around the room excitedly, while Umi eyed Nozomi suspiciously, she had passed the bathroom on the way here and didn't see or hear Eli at all. Umi started to look around the room and passed by Nozomi just in time to hear a loud bang against the door and a muffled voice call Nozomi's name.

"There it is again!" She exclaimed. It was quiet, but she was certain she recognized the voice. But her suspicion made her more confused, because if she was right, what was Eli doing in a closet?

"You're just hearing things! Now leave so we can finish up and join you for practice!" Nozomi said quickly, all but pushing the girls out the door.

"But we don't have practice," Kotori said in a soft voice as she was pushed out of the room. Waving them goodbye, Nozomi waited until the door closed to let out a breath and open the closet door. "Umf" Instantly arms wrapped themselves tightly around Nozomi's waist and Eli buried her face into her girlfriend's busty chest.

"Nozomi! You know I don't like the dark!" She cried. Nozomi put a hand on her head and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh right," She answered a guilty look on her face. "Sorry, but at least you can say you've come out of the closet now." The girl chuckled at her own joke.

"Nozomi!" Eli said with annoyance, though there was a hint of amusement in there as well, to which Nozomi simply chuckled and rubbed the girls back comfortingly.

The three second years stood outside the room still, Kotori and Honoka looking confused at the sudden sound of Eli's voice coming from inside. Umi, meanwhile, had a hand gripping her chest with a slightly terrified expression. "Shameless," she whispered to herself.

 **xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

It was late into the summer, only a brief time left until school started again, but Nozomi and Eli were making the most of their free days. Eli tied her hair up in her usual ponytail and slipped on a dark blue dress with some navy blue lace around the bottom against her thighs.

"Onee-chan! You look really pretty, are you doing something special today?" Alisa asked her sister, smiling brightly in the hopes that the answer would be yes.

"No, just going to walk around the shops with my friends." Eli said. She felt slightly bad for lying to her sister, but today was her and Nozomi's 4 month anniversary and she didn't want to risk anything happening that wouldn't make it perfect.

"You mean Muse?" Alisa clarified.

"Yea, Nozomi and I are meeting them at the shrine and then we're going shopping," She lied, applying a light blush onto her cheeks. "Why don't you go call Yukiho and see what's she's doing today." Eli suggested.

"Good idea!" Eli watched her sister disappear down the hall. She let out a breath of relief and finished doing her makeup just in time to hear a knock on the door. "I got it Alisa!" She called out, rushing over to the door.

"Hello Elichi!" Nozomi smiled warmly, holding something behind her back. "I got you something."

"Nozomi, I thought we said no gifts until our six month," She chastised, moving aside to let the purple haired girl in.

"You did, but I chose not to listen" Nozomi teased, producing a small bouquet of colorful flowers and a small jewelry bag from behind her back. "These are for you Elichi! Happy anniversary." Eli grabbed the flowers, closed her eyes, and brought them up to her nose and gave a heavy sniff.

"Oh, these smell lovely." She smiled. She was happy her girlfriend had broken the rule. "Wait here so I can put them in my room." Eli disappeared for a few moments, finding a nice vase and the perfect spot to set down her beautiful fresh flowers. "Now what was that other thing?" She asked, pointing to the bag once she returned to the entryway.

"Open it," Nozomi told Eli. Inside the bag was a red velvet box with a beautiful silver locket inside. Upon opening the locket she saw a picture of the Nozomi on one side and an engraving on the other that read 'I love you Eli'. Eli felt tears fill her eyes and she flung her arms around her girlfriends neck and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Alisa could still hear her sisters voice in the house, so she walked over to the entry hall to see what was going on and why her sister hadn't left yet. Of all the things she had expected to see, her big sister locking lips with her best friend wasn't one of them and as quick as she came, she hid behind a wall and took a few breaths to calm herself down.

"Onee-chan? Are you still here?" Alisa called out, turning the corner to the entryway where she was greeted with the sight of her sister and Nozomi who had quickly separated at the sound of her voice. Alisa tried to appear innocent as she watched Eli wiping her eyes. "Were you crying Eli?"

"Oh no, just some of the pollen from outside got in my eye when Nozomi opened the door." She explained quickly as Nozomi casually attached the locket around Eli's neck. "We're going now, see you later Alisa." Eli called, pulling Nozomi quickly out the door.

"I'm starting to notice that we have a problem with people walking in on us," Nozomi teased, as the two walked down to the street side by side.

"Maybe, although they never catch us in the act." Eli winked thinking they were continually getting away with it.

"Maybe we should be more careful about where we kiss though," Nozomi said. "It only takes once after all." She took Eli hand though as they walked down the block.

 **xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

"Maki-chan! Lets go!" Rin called out, with Hanayo close behind her. The three girls were out shopping after a long day of practice, but Maki was getting distracted. She had sworn she saw Eli and Nozomi walking toward the shrine hand in hand, but she wasn't sure. "Maki-chan!" The small first year bounced excitedly over to Maki, who was standing outside the store they were just in, and saw her looking curiously up at the shine. "Maki?" She said, seeing her friends shocked face. Maki squinted her eyes and saw a flash of blonde and purple hair disappear beyond the top of the stairs.

"Was that?" Maki muttered to herself, running quickly up the stairs, ignoring the calls coming from her friends behind her. Maki ran up to the shrine, but quickly ducked behind a wall when she saw the two third years writing a wish on a plaque. She grabbed Hanayo and Rin by the arm and yanked them toward her before Eli and Nozomi could see.

"Maki!" Rin called out, as the trio ducked behind a bush. "What was th-"

"SHUSH!" Maki scolded quickly, peaking around the edge of the wall to see Nozomi and Eli look down at the plaque they had just written on. Rin and Hanayo climbed on top of her and watched the two with interest. They could see the two talking, but they couldn't make out what they were saying exactly.

"What are th -" Hanayo began but was cut off by another 'shush' from Maki. They watched Nozomi and Eli hang the plaque up together and smile sweetly at each other. Eli duck her head to the side with embarrassment for a few moments before looking back at Nozomi, who promptly gave her a kiss on the cheek causing Eli to blush. Nozomi and Eli intertwined their hands and started heading toward the stairs to leave.

"Oh no," Maki muttered, grabbing her two friends and pulling them back behind the wall, her face bright red. "Does this mean?" Hanayo trailed off

"Nozomi and Eli.." Rin looked at her friends with a slight gleam.

"Wait," Maki interrupted. "Lets see what the plaque said." The girls went up to shrine and quickly spotted the plaque hanging right in the middle of the bunch. It read 'I wish to be with my girlfriend forever.' In purple writing, with 'Ditto' written in green underneath it. "Look." Maki pointed at the bottom corner, where 'Nozo & Eli' was written in small, red letters. They looked at each other a moment before letting out a loud squeal, clutching each other's hands excitedly.

Eli turned around suddenly as her and Nozomi reached the bottom of the stairs. She thought she heard something come from the shrine, but they had been the only ones there.

"What?" Nozomi asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something. Are you sure no one will see it?" She asked timidly. "I mean anyone can read those plaques you know."

"Trust me, no one reads them out of respect, besides someone will probably cover it up with their own soon enough," Nozomi shrugged.

 **xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

"So it's just Nozomi and Eli we're missing?" Maki asked the others as they all stood on the roof in various degrees of stretching. It was a bright September day and the members of Muse were ready to get going and start their practice.

"Yep, Eli said she needed Nozomi's help with something." Kotori nodded. Maki locked eyes with Rin and Hanayo and the three of them let out a laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"Have you guys really not caught on yet?" Maki asked the group. Nico, Honoka and Kotori shook their heads in response and Umi looked a bit shocked. Hanayo was standing near the railing when she looked over her shoulder and her eyes went wide.

"Guys look!" The seven girls ran to where Hanayo was standing and looked down. From where they were standing they were able to see into a few classrooms. One of the classrooms had the blinds pulled halfway down, but they were easily able to see that it was Nozomi and Eli inside, already dressed in their practice outfits.

"No way!" Nico yelled. Despite being so far away, the girls could clearly make out Nozomi sitting on Eli's lap. Their bodies were close enough that it was easy to guess what they were doing even though they couldn't see their faces. Honoka and Kotori started squealing with excitement while Nico just stood there open mouthed. "You're kidding me." She muttered.

"Yep, haven't you guys noticed that they've been acting weird for a while now? That they tend to be the last people to arrive for practice? Or that sometimes Eli's make-up is a bit smudged when she arrives for practice lately?" Maki asked.

"Now that you mention it, Eli seems a bit angry anytime Nozomi does her…washi washi thing," Honoka said, mimicking Nozomi's signature move.

"Eli's been blushing a lot more recently too and Nozomi has been teasing her more than usual now that you mention it," Nico added.

"Rin, Maki and I saw a plaque at the shrine that said they wanted to be girlfriends forever. It was even signed." Hanayo told them.

"How long do they think they can keep this a secret? I mean they aren't being that subtle about it if we were all able to find out," Kotori mentioned. The girls thought for a moment, truly wondering if the two third years thought they were getting away with their secret.

"Why don't we just wait and see?" Nico smirked. "I mean they think they're getting away with it when we know they aren't, so it'll be fun to hear the excuses and the lies they come up with to hide it." The girls nodded in agreement, all smiling brightly, and a few moments later the girls in question walked through the door to the roof.

"Hey everyone," Eli greeted with a smile, but it fell when she saw everyone staring at her. "Do I have something on my face? Why are you all staring at me?" Eli asked them.

"You're late! You know you're beginning to act like Honoka-chan!" Nico chastised quickly, to which Honoka immediately protested, claiming loudly that she hadn't been late all week.

"Sorry Nicocchi, there was something we needed to take care of that was urgent," Nozomi explained calmly.

"I didn't know kissing Eli-chan classified as an urgent matter," Rin whispered to Hanayo. Hanayos cheeks went pink as the two of them giggled quietly between themselves.

"Alright, enough talking, we need to start practice! Let's start stretching everyone," Eli clapped her hands and the girls dispersed to start their stretches.

"Do you ever get the feeling that there's something they aren't telling us?" Eli whispered to her girlfriend.

"Sometimes, but that's only because they aren't as subtle as us," Nozomi responded coolly.

Meanwhile the two did not notice the others girls chuckling to themselves as they stretched.

 **xNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIxNOZOELIx**

"Look at all the decorations!" Honoka cheered as she and her friends walked around the Halloween event in Akihabara. The girls had a few hours to kill before they had to perform later that afternoon, so they were having fun walking around in costume and enjoying the festivities. "OH Umi-chan, buy me a cotton candy"

"No way, you'll get fat and need to go on a diet again!" Umi scolded, causing Honoka to pout childishly.

"Hey why don't we three share one so she doesn't eat as much!" Kotori reasoned. Honoka beamed and Umi sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Rin, where are you going?" Maki called as Rin pulled Hanayo around by her wrist pointing at all the games.

"Oh look at all the games! Lets go play some and win a lot of stuffed animals," Rin told her friends. "Maki-chan! Nico-chan lets move it!"

"How about we split up? It seems like everyone wants to go do different things right now and we have our concert later, so why don't we split up and meet back at the stage an hour before the show?" Eli suggested. The group quickly agreed and dispersed into different directions with the third years heading toward the food booths and the other four running in the directions of the games and carnival rides that were set up.

"So Elichi, are you gonna win me one of those giant bears that you see in those cheesy romance movies?" Nozomi asked the blonde, linking their arms casually.

"Only if you buy me some food in return," Eli responded with a chuckle as they walked toward the games.

"Is everyone here?" Umi asked the group. They had spent the past few hours running around the fair together, playing games, eating food and getting scared on the haunted house ride.

"Nope, we're missing the two lovebirds again," Maki sighed. The two being late had started to get annoying. "No one's seen them for a half hour." She added, twirling a hair around her finger.

"Maybe they're already getting ready backstage," Kotori smiled. "You know that Eli is always serious when it comes to performing."

"That is true. Maybe we should go get ready, if they aren't there then they're probably only a few minutes behind us," Umi said sternly. The others shrugged, not seeing much point in arguing, and headed backstage to their greenroom.

Without knocking they walked inside, expecting to either find it empty or find Nozomi and Eli getting ready for the show. Instead they found Nozomi and Eli spread out on the couch with their hair and clothes messy, locked in a heated kiss. The slam of the door against the wall and the thud of bags and stuffed animals hitting the floor brought the two girls to their senses. Eli and Nozomi looked up and locked eyes with the other members of Muse, who were just staring at them, all sporting different reactions.

"God you two suck at being subtle," Nico's voice spoke up. Almost not believing two people who wanted to hide their relationship would be so careless about where they made out. "Who bet on the concert?"

"Oh I did!" Hanayo cheered. The others groaned and started handing bills over to Hanayo. "Rin-chan I won! Think of all the rice I can buy with this money!" The others laughed as Hanayo started jumping around holding the money.

"Y-y-you guys bet on us?" Eli stuttered. Her face was bright red and she was now sitting beside Nozomi, who just had an amused smirk on her face.

"Yep. We found out weeks ago so we made a bet on when you guys would tell us, either that or when we would walk in on you two," Maki explained. "You guys really didn't do a good job at keeping it a secret."

"Says the girl who spied on them," Nico muttered making Maki turn her head to give a glare.

"But Nico, didn't you start following them home after school?" Honoka asked her.

"Yes, but you were the one who suggested on a bet after you saw them in the bathroom!" Nico said in defense.

"Well I'm just happy that Nozomi and Eli are together. They really are perfect together." Kotori complimented.

"HUG!" Rin cheered, running over and pouncing onto Eli with a hug, the other members quickly following suit, ending up in a giant dogpile hug on top of Eli and Nozomi. The group of nine laughing and smiling, two of them smiling brighter than the others, thinking about how lucky they were that they were so bad at keeping secrets.

* * *

 **So to make me super happy, PLEASE go and comment/message me some writing prompts for one shots! I want to write more NozoEli or some KanaMari fics for you guys!**

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~**

 **Forever &Always,  
Kimmie**


End file.
